Soul Eaters: Demon Hunt
by naruto11222
Summary: Maka meets a half demon boy who has trouble with his inner demon. There are people that wants his power for their own reason. He has two choices to make and those choice are to become full-fledged demon or human.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Hey everyone, I am back and this is my first amine story I have written. I am a big fan of naruto, bleach, soul eaters, one piece, and sengoku basara. I am hoping that you all like this because I never written a amine story before. I don't own none of soul eaters characters except for one.)**

**Name: Dante Walker**

**Race: half human and half demon fox**

**Powers: Demonic claws, Demon Roar, Soul tails, and Fox's Eye.**

**Human skin: Black**

**Origin: Was born in Death world and his mother Rachael Walker was sword meister and his other mother Mithra was a demon. He was taken to the demon world to start his demon training. He always quiet and he stay to himself and his mother knows that he will become a full fledge demon. All he have to do was to collect all ten kishin eggs to complete his training. He has his guardian that Rachael had assign to keep the seal from break every time he is there with her.**

**Partner/Guardian: Helena**

**Dreams: To become a Demon King of the demon world, because his mother is a Demon Queen.**

**enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Moka meets a Demon**

It was a early night for Moka and Soul to started their usual mission routine, but Soul was acting his cool self and they collect 98 kishin eggs and all they needed was number 99 and a witch soul. They was chasing after a kishin, but Moka saw Dante walking towards his mother's house and the kinshin was about to attack him. "Hey, watch out!" She shouted as the kishin was inches away from killing him, but suddenly Dante jumped over the kishin and Moka use her partner Soul to cut the kishin in half. "That was too close a called, Moka." He said as he started to eat the kishin egg and Moka just rubbed the back of her head. Then she went to check on Dante to see if he was hurt in the fight. "I am sorry about that. Did the kishin hurt you?" She said as he shook his head to her and she saw his bandages all over his arms. "My name is Moka and that is partner Soul. What is your name?" She asked as Dante didn't know how to speak because none of his mothers every taught him to speak any English. So, he use a stick to spell his name out to her. "Dante Walker? You're Sword meister Rachael Walker's son aren't you?" She asked as he nodded and soul looked at him because he never to seen him before. Then Suddenly they a woman jumped out of the shadow and she was his guardian/partner. "I have been looking for you. You're mother requested that you return home and I must accompany you." She said as Dante nodded his head and Moka look at the woman for a moment. "Just who the hell are you?" Soul said as the just look at him and she extend her arm to him, then it turn into part of a sword. Soul was shocked when he recognized her and he was scare out of his mind. "I can't believe it's you." He said as moka look at him and she didn't know who this person is. "Soul, do her or something?" "Her name is Helena and she have beaten me at everything, but I beat at one thing." He said as Helena was about to get jealous when he brought that up. "What was that?" Moka asked as her partner look at her and smile at her, but Helena just stood with steam coming out of her ears. "It was you as my partner. She always wanted to have you as her partner, but I was a perfect candidate for you." He said as Moka just looed at Helena for a moment and she looked at Dante.

Then Dante heard something from the far side of the city and Helena knew that his inner demon was hungry for Kishin eggs. "Dante? Let's go. Your mother expect you home right now." She said as Dante nodded his head and they both vanished in the shadow. Moka was shocked that they disappeared and she started to wonder why he was out here by himself. Then she and soul went to a nearby window and she breathe on it to put in the code to speak to lord Death himself. "Weapon Mesiter Moka and Soul death scythe reporting in." She said as she saw her father and lord Death standing in front of the mirror and they was surprise at their work. "I see that you encounter someone and she was worried for his safety." He said as Moka was shocked that he knew about Dante and his partner. Then death scythe walked up to the mirror and he looked at Moka with a serious look on his face. "Did he hurt you Moka? If that Dem-" He was interrupted when Death hit him with large hand and Moka didn't know what the reason for that. "Don't worry about that I assure you that he is a kind boy and he might need some training from his mother and she thinks that I would enrolled him into the academy." Death said as Moka nodded her head and they ended the call and Lord Death looked at death scythe. "I told you that no one needs to know that Dante is a demon and I am not about to have some to disrespect him in order for him to unleashed his Demon side upon everyone. He has connection to his soul wave link." He said as Rachael walked in to see Lord Death and Death Scythe. "I believed that my son was trying to collect his first kishin eggs when your daughter and her partner came in and interrupted his hunt." She sad as Death Scythe rose to his feet and he saw her in her new outfit. He knew that Dante didn't need to be here in the world that was demon free. "That boy will bring destruction to this world. You need to kill him before he collect all ten kishin eggs or I will." He said as Rachael punched Death Scythe in the face and she had tears in her eyes and lord Death knew that Death Scythe shouldn't said that. "You will not touch my son as long as I live. I have connection to the Demon world where his mother and her entire demon will destroy everything if she found out that you killed her beloved son." She said as Lord Death use his power to separate them both before they kill each other.

"It has come to my decision that the boy will join the academy. I want to see his power as a sword mesiter just like his mother." Death said as Rachael was happy that her son was going enter the academy and she vanished to tell Dante the news. Death scythe didn't like the idea of a demon learning at the academy that is filled with innocent children. "I still don't think having that beast in the same class with Moka." He said as Death just looked at him and he just shook his head at him. "The reason I am allowing this demon to attend, because I want to see his own abilities for myself." He said as they talk for hours about the discussion about letting Dante join the academy. Rachael made it home to see that her son cooking dinner and she impressed that his partner was helping him. "You do know that I am home right." She said as they both turn around took see that she sitting at the table. Dante was surprised to see her and he knew that she put up a barrier to hide his demon presence. Then he started to change into his demon form and he was growing out of his human skin, but he felt his entire body adjusting to the world and he relax for a little bit. "Now. I know that you haven't says a word since you decided to come and stay with me. I am going to teach you how to speak English without revealing your demonic voice." She said as he nodded his head and he knew that she was a teacher before she became a mesiter. Then he sense someone was coming and he knew who it was because it the sent was demon and it was his other mother. Mithra was use a human skin to hide her demon soul from Death. "Man, it was hard to find this place and I thought I would get lost here.' She said as Rachael just looked at her and she got up from her chair and walked over to her. "It good to see you again Rachael. And how's my little demon doing?" She said as she looked at him in the kitchen with his partner and she turn back around to looked at her wife. "Mind telling me why a weapon doing here?" "Helena is a special case and he like having her as a partner. You could've told that you were stopping by to see him. I would have told Death to let you pass and come see me." Rachael said as Dante was setting the table for his family and friend. "So, your mother told me that you encounter your first kishin is that true?" Mithra asked as Dante nodded his head to her and she noticed that his would from their demon training hasn't healed yet.

"Well, tried to be more careful because we don't want Death to know about your demon half yet." She said as he nodded his head and he chumped on some pork. He wrote down his thoughts on at paper for his mothers to read. They both read it and they both looked at him to make sure that he was serious. "Are you saying that a mesiter saw you and she was concern about your wounds?" They asked as Helena nodded her head to agree with him and she was with him. "Well, she is a student at the Academy of meisters. Her mother uses to be a member there but I used to hangout with her. She knew how I felt towards demons and she supported me to have half demon of my own and that why your mother is always welcome to see you. I didn't know that she had a daughter or because Death Scythe didn't want you to be around her because you are a demon. Oh. I almost forgot you can start your first day at the academy tomorrow morning at eight o'clock sharp." She said as they finished eating dinner and Rachael and Helena washed the dishes while Mithra and Dante headed out to started their kishin hunt. This was the first time he ever had a kishin hunt with his demon mother before and they didn't took them long enough to find one. It was a creepy old man with spikes out of his back and Mithra could smell kshin blood off of him. "Alright Dante, remember everything that I taught you and you will get you first kishin egg," She said as he tried to remember every training he had endure to understand that kishin soul would do. First, quiet your mind to find your target, Second, release half of your demonic powers, and Third, only use your demon speed to gain the upper hand against any enemies. Then he sense a soul wave link coming towards them and he needed end this quick before they arrived. He use his demon speed to come up behind the kishin and he use his demon claws to spite him open, but the soul transformed into the kishin egg and he looked at his mother for o moment. "This is your first kishin egg my son. You will see more on your journey and the minimum of kishin eggs is ten in order for you to reach you full demon hood. There is one rule that you must follow, if you collect a human; you will be strip of your demon powers and you will be a human for entirety."

Dante felt his entire insides started to ache and mithra knew that he was scare. "But you will do me proud and I can tell that you will become a good demon king someday." She said as she look at him and she was waiting for him to eat his first kishin egg. Once he ate it, there was a glow that was surrounded him and his hair grew out and it turn with. He screamed at the top his lungs and it broke the barrier. Then Moka sense something demonic in the area and she looked out of her window to see a light from a far distance from her house. "What is going on out there?" She thought as she went to check on Soul, but she sense Dante's soul wave link spiking out. _"What is this power and why do I sense that guy that I saw early. Can it be him? No, this power I sense is demonic and evil I feel like my soul is crying out for death in the world."_ She thought as went outside to find the source of this power and Rachael sense her son demon power and she felt him in pain. Then she ran outside to find him before someone find him and kill him. Once she made it to where she saw beam of light was showing, she looked at mithra who was smiling at the site of her son transforming in front them. "What did you do?" "I kind of told him to eat the kishin eggs." "Without him wearing his demonic chain?" "Well, I didn't have the chance to give it to him yet." Mithra said as Rachael knew that she was trying to unlock Dante's true inner demon. Then she pulled out a chain that had a mark of the Demon and she jumped on her son's back to put it on him. Once the chain is on him, Dante started to change back into his human self again and this time he can't turn into his demon form. Mithra kneel by his side and she change the number on the chain from one back to zero. "He just experience his first true transformation, but he won't change until he collect all ten kishin eggs. I better get going before someone see me in my demon form." She said as Rachael kissed her goodbye and Mithra open port to the demon world. She took once last looked at her son and she smiled at him. "He will make a great demon king someday." She said as the portal close and Rachael carried him home to put him in his bed. "Tomorrow is your first day as a sword mesiter. I hope you do well just I did."

Moka made to the site, but she didn't sense the demonic power anymore and she looked around to find it. _"I guess whatever it was it's gone for now. I hope Dante is already."_ She thought as she started to blushed when she realized that she was worry for him and she shook her head. Then she shrugged her shoulders and she headed back home to get some rest. Above the rooftop there was woman with a dark cloak and she had a weapon at her side and she smiled when she saw the impact crater. She jumped from her spot and landed directly next to the crater and then she place her hand on the crater to sense a demonic energy coming from it. "Mmm...half demon and half human. So, the queen bared a son and he is hiding out as a human, but where can I find him?" She said as her weapon started to shake with fear when she place her same hand on the hilt. "Don't you worry too much about it, I will deal with her later. She took someone that was precious to me and now I will take someone that is precious to her." She said as she disappeared into the night and to make that no one get in her way place a spell to hide the crater. She knew that spell will keep others busy while she hunts for her victims to kill in order to get to Demon Queen. Rachael manage to put up a barrier to hide Dante's demon soul wavelength from everyone and she was worry about her son and she was also worry about his demon being unleashed by the kishin eggs. She sat at his bed side to make sure that the seal that she put him stay sealed. "You have become quite clam when your demon is turning to take control. I know that one day, you want to follow in your mother's footsteps in becoming king of the Demons, but I know that you are destined to become a great Death Sword someday." She said as she place her hand on his forehead and she felt his soul wavelength rising high in his sleep. Deep inside his self-conscious mind, Dante saw his demon self and a person standing in front of him. "Welcome to your dream world, Dante." He said as Dante just looked at them both and he felt his soul being pulled by his demon half, but the bright person stopped him before he do something that he will regret. "Why am I here?" "Because you have to chose what your path lives you to."

* * *

**That was great for a first chapter and sorry that it took me so long to complete this chapter, but I will be more on time next time. I hope that you all like this anime remember this is my first anime fanfiction and I might have more coming soon and I think some of them deals with Naruto and Bleach. Give or take. I just hoping that this will satisfied you all. **

** Please Review ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Hey guys and gals, I have return with another chapter to Soul Eaters: Demon Hunt, I left off with Dante in his dream with two spirits that are trying to decide a path for Dante. One is a demon spirit and the other is a human spirit. Dante would have to choose what he should be after he collect nine kishin eggs. Now, in this chapter Dante goes for his first day at the academy and Helena is going to hate that she had to be in class with Soul once again. Dante will be pair up with Maka as partner and Maka started to sense his demon power once again.)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**First day of school**

It was morning and Dante woke up a little early before Rachael, but he was sweating in fear and he looked around his room to see that it was just a dream. Helena was sleeping on the coach and he looked at calendar to see what day it was, but he saw what day it was and he looked at his partner with a smile on his face. Then he walked over to her and tried to wake her and Helena was deep sleeper and he use his skills to wake her up. He went into the kitchen to get some water and once the bucket was filled, he went back to his sleeping partner and he ready himself. Then he pour water on her and Helena started to scream when she felt cold water on her. "What the hell is your problem?" She asked as he pointed at the calendar for her to see and she looked at the date for a moment, but she started to sigh because it was his first day to start school. "What time is it anyway?" She asked as he pointed at the clock that showed 5:30 a.m. and she looked at him. "You woke me up at 5:30 in the morning to show the DAMN CALENDAR!" She said as Dante tried to calm her down before she wake up Rachael and she Helena had a beating of her life when the last time she woke Rachael up. Then she stop herself from yelling to loud and she just looked at him. "Well, we got an hour and thirty minutes before school starts so how about we get ready for school." She said as Dante nodded his head and they started to clean up the place. Dante started to clean up some of the empty soda cans and he wash the dishes while Helena was dusting everything and she did the laundry. Rachael woke to hear the sound of the water being running and she rose to her feet and she went out of her room and she saw Dante and Helena cleaning up the place. "What going on here? I thought it was my job to do all of this." She said as Helena and Dante started to fix breakfast. Dante made his favorite pancakes and scramble eggs while Helena cooked bacon, toast, and biscuit. "What is the occasion?" She asked as they both look at her and they finished what they was doing. Rachael noticed that they set the table and she saw that he was excited for something. Then she looked at the calendar for a moment and she saw one of the date had a circle on it. Rachael knew that he was getting excited for his first day and they sat down to eat breakfast.

Once they was done, Dante started to head his bedroom to get ready for school and Helena was fixing her hair. When she was done, she knock on his door to see if his was done and she open the door, but she saw that had problem finding something to wear and she helped him. She found sleeveless shirt and some black pants and he found some shoes to match with clothes. "You looked like a million bucks, but there is something missing to it and I think that this sleeveless jacket might look even better on you." She said as she put the jacket on him and Dante looked into the mirror to see for himself. Dante was happy and he look at his clock to see that it was almost seven o'clock and he headed for the door, but his mother stopped him in his tracks. "Are you forgetting something?" Rachael asked as she had backpack in her hand and Dante knew that he forgot about his bag and he back it. Rachael hugged him as tight as she could and she felt his demon chain around his neck. Then she use her power to hide his demon chain to keep everyone from seeing it. "You are going to make me proud right?" She asked as he nodded his head and she kissed him on his forehead. Dante noticed that his demon powers draws on the sun and moon and he put his hood up to block it out. Helena was waiting for him to come outside and she saw him coming, but she saw that Rachael walking out with him. "Don't worry I will make sure that no harm come to him." She said as Rachael looked at her and she nodded her head. Then they both started walking to school and Dante took one last looked at his mother was standing on their door step and she was waving to them. "I know that you will love the academy because it have ton of things that you never seen before. Also there a mission board for you to take missions and you get to collect kishin eggs." She said as Dante just listening to her, but he was thinking about Maka and he started to walk into a witch by accident. He started to shake his head and he looked at the woman who had purple hair which transformed into a cat. Dante went to check if it was hurt or anything and the cat ran up to him and buried her face into his chest. Helena came running to check on him and she saw the cat curled up into a ball. "Are you alright Dante?" She asked as he nodded his head and she helped him to his feet, but the cat just off of him for a moment. "You are new here aren't you?" He heard a voice and he looked around to find where the voice was coming from, but he couldn't find it nowhere.

"*Giggle* Down here silly." He looked down at the cat who was scratching behind her ear. "My name is Blair. What's your name?" She said as Dante looked at her and he was mined blown when he saw that the cat was talking. Then he bit his finger and he wrote his name in blood for her to read and Blair read every letter that he write. "Dante Walker is your name?" She asked as he nodded his head and she looked at his arms to see that he was working out. Helena was impressed that a witch was talking to him and she looked at her watch to see the time, but she saw that it was almost seven and she grabbed Dante by the collar of his jacket and she ran towards the academy. Blair was disappointed that they had to leave and she started to meow with disappointment. At the academy, Maka was reading her usual book and her partner Soul was acting like he was cool while he sat next to blacstar who was acting like a wild kid and there was his partner was calm and her name is Tsubaki. Then was a young boy that was obsess with things that needed to be in symmetry and his name is Death the kid, but his two partners are Liz and Patty Thompson otherwise known as the Thompson Sisters. Soul started to sniff the air and he sense that the air had new student smell. "Looks like we have a new kid in the academy of death and I think that this person has a strong sense." Soul said as he smiled and Maka knew that he was going to pick a fight with someone just because they become strong. "Yahoo! They think they're bigger than me, but I know that I am the biggest person here." Blackstar said as Tsubaki was happy that there was going to be a new friend and Liz was smiling for a moment, but she looked at her little sister who was laughing and she looked at kid to hear what he was going to do. "Hm...I hope this person knows about symmetry." He said as he was straighten his stuff and Liz just had enough of his obsession over symmetry and she was about to grabbed him by the throat, but she, patty, kid, blackstar, tsubaki, soul, and maka sense Dante's presence. Kid, Soul, and blackstar ran outside to greet him, but the girls went after them to stop them and Dante made it on the outside of the academy. He was in awe to see the place for the first time and Helena knew that he would love the place like she told him. Then she sense someone was coming outside and Dante was in awe at the structure of the academy.

"Yahoo! So, you think that you're bigger than me? Sorry to bust your bubble, but I am the biggest star here. BLACKSTAR! He said as Dante and Helena just look at him and Dante started to swirled his right finger around his ear to call him a cuckoo, but Helena started to laugh and blackstar jumped down and he landed in front of them. Then Soul appeared behind him, but he was sitting and had his eyes close. "I see that this was the guy was sensing in class. He doesn't look so tough and by the look of his partner, sister doesn't even look so tough neither." He said as Helena started to get steamed when she heard that he say about her. Then Kid looked at Dante for a moment and he saw that Dante was wearing white sleeveless shirt, black pants and a sleeveless jacket, and gray shoes. Patty started laughing while Liz just sigh at the sight of him and he looked at Dante with anger in his eyes. "Black, White, Gray? Black, White, Gray?! BLACK, WHITE, GRAY! Rrraaahhh...how dare you wear three different color clothing. You have ruined the perfect symmetry." He said as Dante was writing something on his note pad and he toss it to Liz. She read it while her little sister looked over her shoulder and patty started to laugh and Liz just blush. "Wow, this guy is bold to say that about kid." She said as kid looked at her to wonder what she was talking about. "What did the note says?" He asked as Liz tried her best to hide the note and she looked at him. "Why worry about a silly old note." She said as kid was getting impatience and he was staring at her. "What did the note say?" He asked as Liz sigh for a moment and she pulled the note out, she read it out loud for everyone to hear. "The note say that you are an idiot for worrying about perfect symmetry and to add more insults to injuries you are a dumbass for even care about perfect symmetry. How about you take your perfect and shove it." She said as kid started to twitch and everyone started to laugh. "I am going to kill you for that you trash. Patty! Liz! Let's go." He said as both Patty and Liz started to glow and they both transformed into pistols. Then he started shooting at them, but both Dante and Helena started doing several back flips to avoid being hit. Then Soul and blackstar went after him, but Dante dodge their attack and he dropped kicked Blackstar. Soul tried to cut him with his left arm which it had transformed into a scythe, but Dante dodge his attacks and soul smiled at him for some odd reason.

Dante rise a brow to figure out his plan and he saw that soul had back away from him. Then he sensed Blackstar's presence coming up behind him and he turn around to see that Blackstar was coming up behind him. "Welcome to Blackstar attack: Big Wave." He said as he brought his elbow towards Dante's spine to send soul waves, but Dante caught it with his right hand and Blackstar was shocked that someone was able to block his attack. Then Dante used Blackstar's own attack against him, but instead of using his elbow so he used his two fingers to send soul waves back at him with ten times as strong as his soul waves. Soul was shocked that Dante just knocked Blackstar out cold. "You are going to pay for that you jerk." He said as he started to attack Dante head on, but Dante dodge all of his attacks and Helena was still fighting kid and she saw that Dante was fighting Soul. Then she whistle for Dante to switch up and Dante saw that she was running towards him and he started to run for kid. Then he started to punched Kid in the face and Helena started to fight Soul and she was waiting for this moment for her to fight him. "I guess that I have no choice but to fight a girl. This was going to be interesting for me to beat a girl." He said as Helena use her power to make her first move om him. Kid was shooting at Dante, but Dante dodged every shot and he ran toward kid to get him to stop shooting. "Kid, I think that this guy have remarkable skills to dodge your attacks and we can't land a single hit on him." "You're right Liz. I can't land a single hit on this guy. Well, I guess that we have no choice but to use this." "Right." "Okay." "LET GO SOUL RESONANCE!" They said as Kid pistols started to change into his arms and Dante knew about soul resonances. Then kid pointed his guns at him and Kid shot a huge two soul bullets at him, but Dante use some of his demon powers to blocked it. Kid smiled that he hit him, but that smiled died down after he saw a smoke cleared and he saw that Dante was still standing with no scratches on him. "How is that possible? He was able to blocked our soul resonance." He said as Dante looked at him for a moment and he did a flash step and he appeared in front of kid.

Then he punched him in the face and then he took patty, but patty felt his soul connecting to hers and she sense that he was kind and gentle. Then he started to shoot at Kid and Liz. Kid knew that he couldn't use Liz without Patty and Dante use his Soul threat to call Helena back. Helena was still fighting soul and she felt the soul thread and she turned her head to see that Dante was calling her back. She looked at soul who was coming towards her, but she did a power jump and she landed next to Dante. Then she started to glow into a green light and she transformed into a sword, but Dante wasn't done just yet and he pointed patty and Helena at kid, and Soul, but Soul saw that blackstar was getting back up and he saw that Dante was a weapon minster. Then Dante started to call upon his soul wavelength and Helena started to chant, then maka started to sense a strong soul wavelength spiking. Tsubaki was looking at her classmates who was looking out the window and both her and Maka listening to their conversation. "Look likes there is a fight outside between Soul, Blackstar, Kid, and the new child." "He must be strong to take on the three of them and I see that Blackstar is at his limit." The students continue to talk, but tsubaki ran out of the classroom and Maka grabbed professor Stein. When they got outside, Maka saw something was wrong and she feared Soul's safety. Then Helena completed her chanted and she looked at Patty for a moment and he told her about something that was developed by Dante. "Patty? Are you ready?" She asked as Patty was laughing and she was excited to do this move. "Let's Go." "Combine Soul Resonance!" Helena said as Maka and Tsubaki was looking at Dante and they all sheilded their eyes except for professor Stein. Then after the smoke was cleared, they all saw him standing with a new weapon in his hand and it was a shotgun. Dante knew that this was going to put them into a hospital after he pulled the trigger, but he needed to end this right here right now. Then he pulled the trigger and three beams headed for them, but they couldn't block this attack. When the blast hit them, they was out cold and Dante place the shotgun on the ground to transformed back into a sword and pistol, then back into Patty and Helena.

_"Looks like the new student had won this fight, but his power is stronger than Maka, Blackstar, and Death the kid. Could it be that this boy is the demon that spirit have been talking about?"_ He thought as he saw some of the blood that was dripping off Dante and he could tell that he use too much of his strength. Patty started to walk towards her sister and Liz noticed that Dante was bleeding, but Helena started to wonder was wrong with her partner and she got her answer when she saw him collapse to the ground. Then he woke into a room and he saw a woman standing over his bed with a clipboard in her hand. "Ah...I see that you have awaken and all I have to do is check for any infection from your wounds. Oh, where are my manners my name is Doctor Medusa." She said as she saw that Dane wounds was healing on its own and she noticed his demon tail had appeared on his back. _"This is interesting, this boy is a demon and I thought that they all live in the Demon world. Could it be...that this boy is a half bride. I need to find his file to read more about his powers."_ She thought as she sense someone was coming to her office and he looked at the door for a moment to see that it was Maka, Tsubaki, Blackstar, Soul, Patty, Kid, Liz, Helena, and Professor Stein. They wanted to check on Dante to see if he was alright and Maka was glad that Soul, Blackstar, and Kid didn't harm him. Dante looked at his right arm and he saw it was wrapped up. "Stein, can you tell me this boy's name so I can provide some prescription for him." She said as Stein just looked at Dante see that he wasn't sure if Dante needed any medicines because his healing abilities. "His name is Dante Walker, but I don't think that he need any prescription." He said as Medusa had a feeling that he knew what she was going to give him and she nodded her head. "Well, I think that he doesn't need anymore treatment. He is free to leave anytime he want to." She said as Helena and Maka helped him out his bed, but Maka sense his soul wavelength and she saw that his soul wavelength is trying to reach out to everyone that was around. She felt her soul wavelength reaching for his and she started to blushed when she realized that she was falling in love with him.

"Well Dante, I would like to apologize for Soul's behavior and he can be pretty jealous when someone out cool him." She said as Dante nodded his head and Helena walked up to them. She wanted to introduce him to her best friend in the world and Dante looked at Tsubaki. "Dante, This is Tsubaki and she is the one that taught me everything about being a stealthy weapon. I would have never picked you as my partner." She said as Dante bow to Tsubaki and Tsubaki sense that he was calm and gentle. Then she bow to him and she could tell that he is going to be a good friend, but she noticed that Blackstar wasn't happy that he know soul waves. "I can't believe that you have combine Helena and Patty into one weapon." She said as Dante smiled at her and she saw that his right arm started to sting. Then Sid appeared in front of everyone and he looked at Dante, but he could tell that Dante need to work on him and he was going to be that person to teach. "Looks like I have a new grunt to teach in the art of behind a knife minster. You maybe the son of Rachael Walker, but once I get done with you, you will never be the same again." He said as Dante felt scare for a moment and Maka place her hand on his should. He looked at her and she was smiling at him which Dante started to feel his confident growing. Sid knew that he was going to train with everything that he got and his partner came from the shadow and she was cover in bandages. Dante knew that he was going to make friends here and he looked around at everyone that he knew that they was going to be friends. "First, we are going to teach you how to talk and I know that there is a voice that need to break free." Sid said as Dante started to smiled that he finally is going to talk. "I hope that we get to go on mission together because I want to know more about you." Maka said as They all gather around him and Helena was happy for him. Far away from the academy, there was the same woman was tracking Dante and she was looking through her sniper rifle and she didn't sense Rachael standing behind her. "I see that you haven't change in years Rachael. What bring you here for this reunion?"

* * *

**There you have it folks, Dante had good fight and he combine Patty with Helena. What if he combine with Tsubaki, Liz or Soul. I have more on their way and I got to work on the Star Wars story. I know that you guys love to read star wars so much. I have to go because I am sleepy goodnight every body. Naruto11222 is out peace.**

**Please Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I haven't been online in a week because I was feeling under the weather lately and I have thought I would like to make a new chapter for you. I left with Rachael meeting a demon hunter that had her gun pointed a Dante. What is the connection between the two? Sid is going to teach Dante how to speak. Let get it started shall we.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Howling of the Demon**

Rachael had death glare on her face because she knew that woman was hunting her son. "What are you doing here, Sora?" She asked as Sora got up and she lower her rifle to look at her. "I am here on my own reason that doesn't concern you." Sora said as she pointed her rifle back at the window, but she noticed that Dante was gone. Rachael have given Dante enough time to move away from the window and she smiled at her distraction. "Well, looks like your prey had move to a different location that you don't even know about like I do." She said as Sora looked at her with hatred in her eyes and she pointed her rifle at Rachael and she started shooting at her, but Rachael dodge every shot and she used her soul waves to send some of them back her. "This took me back when we were dating and I was about to propose to you and I see that you have kept that necklace that I gave you." Sora said as Rachael looked at the wolf chain around her neck and she thought about all the things that they share and she thought about her son. "I kept this because my son show this to me when he found it in his room. He was the one that made me remember everything about us." Rachael said as Sora looked at her and she looked at the sky to see a cloud that shape of her family. "I am not going to believe that you have come to your senses all because that demon brat found your old necklace. I am going to make Mithra paid for what she did to my family." Sora said as Rachael was getting angry that she just insulted her son in front of her and she reach behind her back to pull out her swords that was her twins partners. "I am not going to just stand here while you insult my son in front of me. Mai!? Sai!? Soul Resonance." Rachael said as her twin swords started to glow and she was surrounded by dragons.

Sora tossed her rifle to the side and she had reached in her bag to pulled out a staff which cause Rachael to look shocked to see that staff was her partner that went missing. "What have you done to her? Why can't I sense her soul in her staff formed?" She asked as Sora started to smile and she started to use her Soul resonance to strike at her, but Rachael blocked her attacks. "That is because she is dead. My boss killed her and took all her power. He told me that I still can call upon my Soul resonance for me to defeat my enemies and he told me in order for me to get my revenge, I need to kill your son and All the weapons from any minster that are stronger. But since that you have the two most powerful weapon among the academy, I guessed that I have no choice to take them from you." "How about you come and take them from my cold dead hands." Rachael said as she use the dragons to strike at her and she use full force to get Sora off-balance and she manage to land a blow on her left shoulder. "Merry trusted you! She believed in you. She was our best friend! How could you do this to her?! She had a daughter that was waiting for her to return home." She said as Sora just spit in her face and she kicked her in the gut to push her off. Rachael use her dragons to continue the fight and she thought about the entire academy safety and even her son's safety. Then she started to move away from the academy and Sora followed her to get her weapons, but she knew that she was trying to lead her away from Dante and she had smirk on her face. "Soon or later I will come after your precious son and nothing will keep me from getting my revenge on Mithra." Sora said as she used Merry's powers to get jumped to catch up to Rachael. Dante was in a class by himself and he was all alone with knives, but she seem to be looking at a book and she started to write something for him to read.

"Okay Dante, I want you to pronounce these words for me; I am a sword." She said as Dante looked at the board and he was trying his best to pronounce those words, but he couldn't do it and Knives just shook her head. She wasn't going to give up on him and she continue his lessons while Sid was waiting in the shadow. _"This kid is just so damn shy to say a single words, but I gotta handed to knives because she wasn't going to give up on the boy."_ Sid thought as he watched her showing Dante how to write. "Okay, how about we start with the writing and then we can picked up where we left off with the speaking. Now, how about you write what you feel about the world around you." She said as Dante nodded his head and he started to write what he feel, but Knives was surprised that he was able to write some of the things that made him feel about the world. Then the bell ringed and he was able to get some of the words down on his paper and Knives dismissed him. Then Sid appeared behind her and he looked at the paper that Dante had written, but he was impressed that he was getting the hang of it. "I think that boy have a future here don't you think, Knives?" He asked as she nodded her head, but she sense Rachael soul waves coming from the city. "I sense it too and it looks like she needs our help. I thought that they were safe from them."

"I thought so myself but this is a bad feeling. If she is here, that means the organization are on their way for the boy." She said as they headed for professor Stein's classroom to informed him about this. Dante was walking towards his locker, but he saw Maka and Soul standing there and Maka was smiling for some reason. She had some thing behind her back and Soul just looked at him with smug look on his face. "Hey Dante, Soul and I was hoping that you be out of class and I have something to welcome you to the academy officially." She said as she handed him a present and Dante open it up and he saw a black outfit for him to wear and he looked at her. "That is a special outfit for you to wear on your mission and I saw it in the store and it made me think about you so I bought it for you. I hope you li-" She was interrupted when Dante hugged her and Maka started blush and she felt her heart racing. Then Dante let go of her and he started walking towards his next class while Maka was in a dazed and it took Soul to snap her out of it. "We are about to be late for class Maka." Soul said as he drag her to their next class and Dante was wait for Sid to show up, but he saw a note on a door that says. "Gone on Mission. Class cancel. Sid." Dante just shrugged his shoulders and he headed for his study hall to practiced on his writing. Then he saw Blackstar and his partner and he walk towards them. Tsubaki looked at Dante and she started to waved him over to them and Dante head towards them, but he started to sense his mother's presence and he use his demon eyes to find her. Then he saw that she was running from someone who he never seen before and he was about to use his demon powers to help but Rachael open a link for him to hear.

"Stay where you are. I can handle this myself and I want you to stay safe." She said as Dante nodded his head and he went to his next class. "So tell me something, you know how to match your soul wave length to any weapon you want, am I right?" Blackstar asked as Dante nodded his head and he just looked at him and he started to rubbed his nose. "That's good, I want you to teach me that trick." He said as Dante lean his head to the side for a moment and he just looked at blackstar. Then Helena appeared next to Dante and she had a smile on her face. She knew that Blackstar can't learn that technique because that technique was meant for Dante to use and she knew that blackstar just want to use it to be popular. "Sorry blackstar, but that is a family trait which you do not have." She said as Dante started to worry about his mother and Helena tires to cheer him up. Dante walked inside the classroom to see Maka's father looking down at him. "So Mr. Walker, you have a reason for being late to my class?" Spirit asked as Dante was trying to think up something for him to read. "Relax Spirit, he is here for me since his teacher had left for a mission." Stein said as Dante walked towards Stein and he sense Maka's Soul wavelength. Maka was looking at him and she had thoughts running through her head. Then Stein started to lead him to an extra room from the other room and Dante was amazed to see the size of the room and he walked inside the room.

He started to feel the enormous ounce of soul wavelength in the room and Stein knew that he would like the place. "This is where you will show me every power that you have. Even your demon powers, I want to see that for myself." Stein said as Dante just looked at him for a moment and he saw that Helena walking into the room. "Are you sure about this Professor Stein?" Helena asked as Stein started to light his cigarette and he nodded his head. "Don't worry Helena. I made sure that none of students can't see his demon powers." Stein said as he closed the door behind them and Dante started to remove his necklace. Then he started to transformed into his demon fox form and Helena noticed that his formed was different from the last time she saw his demon form. She saw that he had two tails and his fur was dark red, his claws grew sharper, and his ears grew. Dante felt calm and he looked at his partner with a smile on his face. Then he started to run around the room to stretch his legs out for a while.

"Wow, Dante looked totally different from this morning. I thought that he had one tail not two." she said as Professor Stein just push his glasses up to his face. _"This is amazing that the boy call produce two tails in price of one. Maybe something happened last night that cause the him to have two tails or maybe something had got to do with Mithra returning to this world." _Stein thought as Dante just to popped his bones because he hasn't use his demon form in a while Dante's demon form was complete and he started to move around the room and he felt great to stretched his demon legs and Stein was amazed to see his full demon form. "So, this is the demon fox El Dante. Can say that he will need some Kishin eggs to increase his power." He said as Helena nodded her head and she saw that he was having fun with his demon form. Stein started to summon up some obstacles for him to use. Then Dante went all four and he started to running towards the obstacle, but they didn't notice that Lord Death himself and Death the Kid was watching him. Kid was impressed that he made it pass some of the obstacle. "Father, he seen to use his speed pretty well, but what about his powers?" Kid asked as Death started to think up a battle obstacle for Dante and Dante use every ounce of his demon powers to destroy the obstacle. He was managed to do some of his most strongest power that will cost him his limps. He called it the "Fox Fire Tail," and the technique is formed with demon tails which surrounded with fire. _"This boy's power is growing incredible fast, but I hope that he will not use his power out in anger."_ Stein thought as he sense that Rachael Soul wavelength is going lower for some reason. Sid and Knives was trying their best to reach the fight scene to help Rachael, but they both saw that fight took a lot of damage to the city and they sense that Rachael soul wavelength growing weaker by the minute. "Sid, we got to hurry before it too late." Knives said as Sid nodded his head and he ran as fast as he could to find Rachael before something worst happen to her. Rachael was still trying to get away from Sora. Her body was half destroyed and she was bleeding. Then sora was picking up speed to catch up to Rachael and she was in heat.

Rachael was about to use her dragons to hit Sora, but sora grabbed Rachael by the throat. Rachael was struggling to break free, but Sora strengthen her grip on her and she slammed Rachael through to a nearby house. Rachael knew that she was at her limited and she saw that Sora was standing over her with her gun pointed at her. "Any last words before you died, Rachael." Sora said as Rachael just smiled at her and she knew that it was the end for her and she knew that she wouldn't get the chance to see both Dante and Helena grow up. She her heart-break inside of her when she realize that she won't be around to see Dante experience love. Then Dante felt his mother's soul wavelength dropping faster and he sensing the worst was about to happen. He stopped training for a moment and he tranformed backi into his normal self and he started to run out of the door of his classroom to find his mother before it's to late. Maka saw he running towards her and she saw something in his eyes that made her curious and her sense kicked in. "Hey Maka, what's with you because your boyfriend just left school. He looked like he saw a ghost or something." Soul said as Maka hit him on the head and she didn't like soul messing with her. "I am going after him to see what's wrong." She said as soul wipe the blood from his nose and they both went after Dante. Helena was looking for Dante and she saw Maka and soul running towards her, but they both stop in front of her. "Hey guys, have you two seen Dante? I was about to take him home." She said as Maka and soul both pointed where Maka sensed something. Dante felt his necklace glowing because it was trying to tell him that there was blood in the area up a head and he looked around to find his mother.

He heard a gun fire from somewhere and his necklace pointed to the west. He followed to where he heard the gun sound and he arrived too late because he saw his mother's body laying in a puddle of blood and she had a smiled on her face. He walked up to her and he drop to his knee in shocked, but he was trying his best to hold back his tears. "This is a warning to all demon and even half demon. I will hunt you down until I get what I want." Sora said as Dante looked up to see her and he was in rage. He knew that his mother Mithra need to be call back. Dante's necklace started to glow and he started to howl like a demon to call out to the demon world and he was trying to reach his demon mother's ears. Maka and the other saw a red beam shot up to where Dante was at and they all ran towards the beam. Dante use his demon powers to summon up more rage to open the gateway to the demon world. "Helena, what's wrong with him?" Maka asked as Helena knew that he would control of his rage sooner or later and they waited until Sid and others to arrived. "Looks like the demon boy is trying to open the gate to the demon world." Lord death said as Kid, Liz and patty was shocked to see Dante's full transformation. "How is that possible?" Kid asked as Liz was holding patty as tight as she could because she was scare to see Dante's transformed. "Mithra is the demon queen and she passed down the demon gate to Dante when he was an infant."

=== The demon world===

Mithra was sitting on her throne watch over her world and she was starting to get board and she looked at her servants and she knew that she need entertainment. She was about to get it, but one of her demon guards came bursting in her throne room and he was shocked. "Lady Mithra, urgent news from the demon gate crystal. The gate to the mortal world is opening." he said as Mithra was curious about a human was able to open a portal to the demon world, but she heard a howling from the gateway and she use her demon power to see who was calling her. Then she was shocked to see that it was her son that was howling and it was him that open the gateway to the demon world. "My son needs me and I must go to him right now. Something is wrong on that side and I will intend to find out." Mithra said as she gather her guards and they head towards the gate.

=== The real world===

Dante held on to his mother's body and they all of death soldier head arrived on the scene and they knew that Dante had lost control, but before they could blame him, Mithra and her demon brethren had made it through the gateway and he saw Dante was in handcuffs and she saw Rachael's body. "What is the meaning of this?" she asked as Dante tried to break free from his cuffs. "This doesn't concern to you demons. We have everything under control here." "Release the demon child of lady Mithra." "I don't take orders from a filthy demon." "What your mouth especially in front of the demon queen." They all started arguing and they all prepare from a fight and Dante started to get upset because no one wasn't paying attention about his mother's murder.

He need to tell them but he was struggling to get some of his words out of his mouth. Maka watched as they all agrue and she saw that Dante was given off some strong soul wavelength and she looked at him. Mithra was sensing that both his human and demon coming together and she looked at him. Both her and Maka was worry about him and they watch as the aura was showing off him. Maka knew that he was about to explode and they took a stepped back. "ENOUGH!" He shouted as they all stop arguing and they all looked at him and Mithra smiled at him and he place his hand over his mouth to wonder if those was his first word. "I am sick and tire of this Human and demon arguing. This is only distracting us from my mother's murder. All of you always hate each other and I thought that all of you would live in peace. I thought that everything would be different for a change, but I guessed that everything will never change. I will get strong every day through a lot of training and demon training to find my mother's killer and bring her to justice." Dante said as Mithra walked up to him.

"You don't have to do that by yourself and I will teach some of your demon powers. I am going to need you to leave this place and I want to stay with me in the demon world where you will be safe from everyone." Mithra said as Dante nodded his head and he was about to walked towards the gate, but Maka stopped him. "What are you doing Maka?" He asked as Maka looked at him and she knew something that he was going to leave his life behind. Then she ran up to him and she hugged him as tight as she could. "I hope to see you again soon." Maka said as Dante let go of her and he looked at Helena and he knew that she can't go with him because she was his only partner that he ever met. "Don't worry Helena, I will return as soon as I can, but my power will be even more powerful. I promise." Dante said as Helena started to cheer up and she hugged him. Mithra was happy that he had made some friends and she sensed something about Dante was different from looking at his human soul and his demon soul. She noticed that he was right about being even more powerful because she was going to teach some of her demon powers to him. "Come on Dante, we got a lot of training to do." Mithra said as Dante nodded his head and Maka watched as they walked towards the gate and Dante turned and he took one last looked at his friends. Then the gate close behind them and Maka saw a smile on his face. Maka looked at the sky and then her father appeared behind her, but she was not happy to see him and she was thinking about Dante.

* * *

**There you have it folks and it took a while for me to get some of the ideas flowing for this chapter. I am happy to see that some of you are reading this story so far. I am working the fourth chapter this and it will be online soon. If you guys have question, don't hestiate to ask me on my Profile and I will answer them the best way I can. Ok, I have to get off soon for dinner and boy, I am hungry. **

**Naruto11222 is out peace.**

**Please Review **


End file.
